The Question
by musicalwritergurl
Summary: Sam wants to ask Mickayla a Question. My first story people, so be nice and R&R. No flames please. I do not own transfomers. Chapter 5 is now up, but I updated by editing one of my authors notes. hope you all get it!
1. The Question

AN: Hello! Welcome to my new one shot! Hope you enjoy!

Samuel James Wittwicky glanced at the young woman standing before him, trying to take in every inch of her beautiful face. Her gentle but strong brown eyes, and full red lips, the soft caress of her dark hair across her face, the dusting of freckles that danced on her nose, her caring smile that had even caused the trigger happy Ironhide to think of her as a daughter.

He thought of all the times that they had saved the world together, each one leaning on the other to get them through the terrifying alien war that they had some how been caught in the middle of. He thought of the first time they had met the Autobots, and the awe that he felt at being in their midst, the sheer size and power emanating from them enough to make him speechless.

He took her hand gently, studying its size and shape, feeling how small it was, and how well it fit into his hand. He memorized how delicate her slender fingers were, and how perfect. How beautiful. He looked once again up to her face and spoke.

"There was a reason that I brought you here today." He whispered gently, looking around at the pier that they went to on their first date, after Mission City. He slid his hand into his pocket and took out a small, velvet covered box and got down on one knee, remembering the look on Bumblebee's face when he asked him for advice on how to ask this properly. He looked adoringly at her shocked face and asked, in the same gentle tone:

"Mickayla Banes, you are the best thing that ever happened to me, and I love you with all my heart. Will you take this ring and put it on your left finger closest to your heart, and do me the honor of becoming more than just my girlfriend, but my wife till the day I die? Will you marry me?"

With tears in her eyes, Mickayla nodded her head and jumped to the ground and gave Sam a tight hug, and said "Yes, yes, YES! In a million different languages including Cybertronian! I love you!"

AN: Well, hope enjoyed that, and that you think that I should continue writing. Leave a review people! You might be the first review I ever get!


	2. The Wedding

AN: I was asked to continue this, so I thought, why not add one more chapter? So, here it is! I do not own transformers. Wish I did, but I don't.

Mikaela Banes stood in front of the full length mirror, her eyes shining with tears of joy. This was her day to shine, and as she admired the floor length gown she was wearing, she couldn't help but feel like a princess for the first time since she graduated.

The gown was fitted at the top until the waist line, and had golden embroidery curling across the bust. At the waist fabric crossed into a Cinderella style skirt. The skirt was three layers, the top crossed over the middle to reveal a V shaped slit of shimmery fabric with the same gold embroidery crawling delicately down the front.

Her hair was up in an intricately designed bun, with loose curls framing her face. For her jewelry, she wore a pair of golden chandelier earrings, and a matching necklace. On her arms she wore a pair of silk gloves that climbed up just past her elbow, and on her head, she wore a simple golden tiara.

"We are ready when you are!" Said her father as her walked into her room. He looked at her and smiled "You look just like your mother" he whispered as he took her hand. She smiled at him and said"Lets go".

As she walked down the isle, she saw all the flowers and colours and guests, but when she saw Sam, all that seemed to disappear. He wore a black tux and a smile that could light the world, and as he took her hand from her father, and they said their vows, she new that she had made the right choice. Sam was the man she would spend the rest of her life with.

End

AN: hope you all enjoyed reading that as much as I enjoyed writing it. I had no idea that I was such a romantic! I don't think this was as good as the first chapter, but I hope you all like it any ways!


	3. The waiting

AN: You people realize that this was supposed to be a one shot, but I'm being nice and making it longer, just for you guys! I was totally blown away by the amount of reviews I got for the first two chapters and just wanted to thank you guys. You all rock!

Disclaimer: I do not own Transformers

Sam walked quietly into the house. It was late, and Mikaela was likely already asleep. He closed the front door, being carful to push it just right so that the hinges wouldn't squeak. He took off his shoes thinking of the latest meeting with the Autobots. The amount of Cybertronians that had answered his call all those years ago was a growing number, and they needed more room. He was glad that the Autobots could talk about this instead of talking of the Desepticon threat. But it was getting boring.

He walked into his room and saw Mikaela sitting up in bed. She was reading another one of those parenting books. He looked down at the bulge under the covers that was her stomach and smiled.

"Hello there! Wacha smiling about?" She asked him, smiling. He replied, "You're just as beautiful as on our wedding day Mikaela." He said, and Mikaela smiled again and looked down at her belly.

"This kid is coming soon Sam," She whispered. "We still need to think of a name," Sam replied. Mikaela got a thoughtful look on her face. "I was thinking that we could name her Natalie. My moms name was Natalie, but she died of breast cancer when I was only 8." She whispered sadly. "She was my best friend, and when she died, it was just awful." Sam hugged her comfortingly, and told her that Natalie was a beautiful name, and then put his hand gently on her stomach.

"What if it's a boy?" He asked. "It's a girl." She smiled back. "How do you know?" "Call it mother's intuition." Mikaela's smile suddenly turned into a pained expression and she gasped, "This kid is coming now Sam!" Sam suddenly looked terrified. Mikaela looked at him and yelled, "Go call the doctor!" "Doctor, yes, right." He replied and ran out of the room. "You can handle Megatron coming after you and giant alien robots, but when it comes to your kid, you have a total mental break down! Good going Sam!" He hissed to himself as he sprinted down the stairs towards the phone.

"Bumblebee!" He called, "be ready to go as fast as you can to the hospital! The baby is on its way!" "She's not an 'it' Sam! And my water just broke." Mikaela shouted from the stairs. "Oh boy," Groaned Sam, picking up the phone. He dialed the number and the doctor picked up after three rings, "Hello? Doctor Almory? It's Sam! Mikaela's water just broke! We need to get her to the hospital! NOW!"

**TBC…**

AN: Sorry for that, but I wanted to have a cliffhanger, and I was running out of ideas, I had some writers block for this one, and it was frustrating, it is my longest so far though. I'm looking for a beta reader if anyone's interested… I just need to figure out how to use one… I'm kinda new here. I'm also not the most patient and fast typist, so that's why my chapters are so short. I'm working on that. Any ways, leave a review! :D


	4. The Waiting II

AN: Hi again! I wanted to send out a big thank you to all of my reviewers for being totally awesome and stuff. So here we go! I tried to make this chapter a little funnier and longer. Tell me what you think.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers

Bumblebee was just about to go into recharge for the night when Sam told him to get ready to drive to the hospital as fast as he could; the baby was on the way, and Sam was having a mental breakdown. "Sam, did you put the car seat in Bumblebee?" Mikaela asked as Sam helped her down the stairs. "Uh… yeah!" He replied uncertainly. "You didn't, did you?" Bumblebee heard Mikaela accuse as Sam came running into the garage. "Let's get this box opened Bee!" Sam said as he started ripping into the packaging for the baby seat.

* * *

The ride to the hospital was loud with Mikaela yelling at Sam and Bumblebee to go faster and Sam trying to get her to relax. Bumblebee wondered why humans even had children if it caused them this much pain. He was sure that Mikaela's screaming could be heard all the way back to Cybertron.

He contacted Optimus Prime and the other Autobots to let them know the situation, and Ratchet started firing off a constant string of questions about Mikaela's condition, Ironhide kept asking if she was going to be ok, and the newly revived Jazz just talked to be heard. Bumblebee got the distinct impression that he had gotten the transmission late and had no idea what was going on.

Optimus could see that Bumblebee was getting flustered, so he started calming everyone down. "What is your ETA?" He asked Bumblebee after everything had settled down. "We are just about to pull into the hospital parking lot." Bumblebee answered. Sam was on the phone again and a wheelchair was being rolled towards them. Bumblebee had his holoform on, so he dropped off Sam with Mikaela and told them that he would park and find Sam later.

* * *

The community hospital was an extremely sterile environment, and with its snow white walls and ill patrons, rather dismal as well. Bumblebee had seen Cybertronian war zones cheerier than this place. He walked his holoform up to the front desk, and asked the receptionist where Mrs. Wittwicky was being kept, and was informed that no one was aloud into the room besides family. After a short argument, Bumblebee was led to the sitting room outside the Maternity ward.

About half an hour later, just as Bumblebee had started looking for designs in the ceiling, he saw the rest of the Autobot's holoforms being led into the room by the same woman that had led him here. After she left, Ironhide asked if there had been any news yet. "I have yet to even speak to Sam, and the doctors are being very vague." Bumblebee had replied grudgingly. "What?" Cried Ironhide, "I want to know what's going on with my charge!" "It'll come, it'll come." Jazz, leaning against the door to Mikaela's room, said. Just as he said that, the door opened to reveille a haggard looking Sam. Unfortunately, since Jazz had been leaning against it, he decidedly fell into the chair beside him. Sam didn't even notice. "Wow." He whispered. "I will never underestimate a woman again! That has got to be the most terrifying thing I have every seen." Ironhide practically jumped on Sam when he came out, asking if she was alright. Sam replied with "She is fine right now, but the doctors kicked me out to get some food because I was getting pale and shaky."

* * *

It had been six hours since Sam had gone back into the room, and even Optimus was getting tired of sitting around doing nothing. Jazz and Bumblebee had been playing Eye Spy for the past three and a half hours, and Ratchet looked ready to strangle them when a doctor came out and informed them that the delivery was successful, and baby Natalie had been brought safely into the world at 3:47 AM, and was a healthy 6.4 pounds. He then asked what they had all been waiting for: "Do you want to see her?"

* * *

AN: Mwahahahaha! Another cliffhanger! I am truly evil. Anyways, hope you liked. Leave a review, PM me, you know, the works! And I will have another chapter up once I get… hmmmm… lets go with four reviews… I think. I'm not sure, how 'bout you folks just review and see what happens? Cyber hugs and kisses to all of you who took the time to read this!

MWG


	5. The Meeting

AN: OMG! I'm so sorry for the wait and all the authors notes, I feel like a total dork taking so long to get this to you! I just got back from Camp and I had the most amazing time! Well, enough about that, on with the tale!

The Autobots entered the small room, their processors taking in the dim lighting and beeping, metalic equipment. They saw Mikaela sitting up in bed, wearing a cream coloured hospital gown, holding a tiny bundle tightly in her arms. Her eyes were glistening with crystal tears of joy, and the smile adorning her flushed and sweaty face made the whole "waiting for this moment all night" ordeal worth it. A tiny hand was poking out if the bundle, holding tightly to the finger that the proud Samuel Wittwicky held out to her.

Sam was whispering nonsense to the little girl, and Ratchet was scanning her for any ailments or discomforts. Bumblebee stepped forward and placed his hand on Sam's shoulder and looked at the bundle. "She is beautiful Sam." He said quietly. Natalie opened her chocolate brown eyes at the sound of Bee's voice, and just stared up at him. She had round, rosy cheeks, and thick eyelashes. Her tiny hands were wrapped into fists, the one not holding Sam's finger was curled tightly against her chest. She had little wisps of dark hair gracing the top of her head, flowing forward into her eyes, and her lips were a soft pink colour.

Sam got up and took out his cell phone, quickly dialing his parent's number. "Mom? It's Sam… yeah, I know it's really early... no… mom we're in the hospital… no… yes... what?... oh... a girl... she is fine... and so is Mikaela… yes , she is a little out of it! Mom, she just gave birth! do you realize the amount of drugs they put in her system? I'm surprised she's not high!... ok, see you soon." He hung up. "Mom and dad are on the way, is there anyone else I should call?" Mikaela looked up at him. She looked, unsurprisingly, a little dopey from all the drugs that the doctor had given her. "Hmm? Oh! Umm… maybe you could call Sarah and Will?" She requested.

After Sam called the Lennox's, Ron and Judy Wittwicky arrived, and Judy was an excited whirlwind of loud comments and advise that know one really paid any attention to. Ron seemed to be in a bit of a shock, and kept muttering "I can't believe it! I'm a grandfather!" over and over again. All the Autobots other than Ratchet were looking a little lost as to what to do with them selves.

The doctor finally came back in to the small, crowded room, and told everyone who wasn't a blood relative or a doctor to go out to the waiting room, or the cafeteria. Everyone but Sam, Judy, Ron and Ratchet-he was taking scans of Mikaela-left. "Excuse me sir, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave." Ratchet looked at him grumpily, and retorted, "I am a highly trained medical field officer, and I want to make sure that my god-daughter is alright and--" "I'm fine Ratchet." Mikaela spoke up weakly. "I'm just a little tired. You go out with the others and get some food and sleep." She said, smiling up at him. He looked at her again and sighed. "Fine, but when the Lennox's get here, I'm coming back in!"

After he walked out, Natalie decided that she wanted more attention. So she opened her tiny mouth and let out the most adorable wail that any in the room had ever heard. Sam looked back down at her and his face showed a bit of a nervous expression. Mikaela smiled at this and put it simply, "She's hungry, Sammy." Sam smiled back shakily. "I knew that." He said. "Sure you did." Mikaela replied sarcastically.

Once Natalie had been fed, she stretched her tiny arms, let out a big yon, closed her eyes and fell back to sleep.

TBC…

AN: I feel like a terrible author for taking so long, and then having another short chapter! I am so sorry, and you all can flame me for being a bad author and I wont get mad or anything like that. Once again I am so sorry!! I also know that this chapter kind of had an abrupt ending, and that's because I need some inspiration! So if my wonderful readers could give me some plot bunnies, then that would be great!

AN2: My computer is being very annoying and not letting me log on, so if this is not updated Saturday August 8, 2009, then don't blame me!


	6. Dear Readers

Dear readers,

I am here to sincerely apologise to you all. I know that I haven't updated in a really long time, but this story just isn't giving me what it used to. I am going to discontinue it unless any one has major issues with that, because I know how I feel when someone discontinues a story that I really like. Also, if any of you would like to adopt it, just PM me, and I will send you all the stuff that you need. I will likely continue writing here, but there will be long spaces in between updates, as my attention span is that of a 3 year old. As I said previously, if you have any major issues with this, leave a review, and I will try my best to get back to you personally.

Hugs and kisses!

musicalwritergurl


End file.
